Corubim
| abilitynote= | species=Aegis | exp100=1,250,000 | reg=Genesin | ndex=650 | rdex=000 | height1= | height1note= | height2= | height2note= | weight1= | weight1note= | weight2= | weight2note= | color=White | body=13 | catchrate=3 | habitat=Rare | exp100=1,250,000 | male=0 | female=0 | group1=No Eggs | cycles=121 | exp=270 | item=Eyfra Berry | itemchance=100 | hp= }} | attack= }} | defense= }} | spattack= }} | spdefense= }} | speed= }}}}Corubim (Japanese: コールビム Corubim) is a dual-type / created by for Generation VI. Along with Echibico and Dracanum, it is part of the garden trio which feature prominently in the mythology of the Genesin region, and can only be legitimately captured via a ritual known as the Breaking of the Seals. Corubim can be located by obtaining the event-exclusive Empyrean Orb Key Item and breaking the Seal of the Heart. It is not known to evolve from or into any other Pokémon, though it does possess two distinct Formes. Biology Physiology Corubim is a short, stout, and vaguely humanoid Pokémon that is mostly white in color. It has four heads; a human infant, a lion cub, a calf, and a chick, each of which has blue eyes and appears to be covered with a hood lined in gold, with the tips of the four hoods joined in the middle. It has four wing-like arms with large eyes on them. Its body is cloak-like and has golden highlights. Aside from these common features, Corubim's two Formes, the Guardian Forme and the Guiding Forme, have several differences. Its Forme can be changed at will by using the Empyrean Orb. The defensive Guardian Forme is encountered in BlueMoon. In this form, the baby's head faces forward, with the lion cub's head facing left, the chick's head facing right, and the calf's head facing backwards. Its wings are held together to form a shield, and the eyes on its heads are closed while those on its wings are open. A golden halo encircles its head. The offensive Guiding Forme is encountered in MidnightSun. In this form, the calf's head faces forward instead. Its wings are held out in front of it with their eyes closed, while the eyes on its heads are open. Its halo has been converted into a glowing sword which it holds in its right hand. Gender differences Corubim is a genderless species. Alternate coloration Shiny Corubim are gold with white highlights. Their eyes are red instead of blue and their halos/swords are pale yellow. Special abilities As is typical with Ghost-type Pokémon, Corubim is capable of wielding a wide range of Ghost, Dark, and Psychic-type moves. While they share certain common abilities, Corubim's two forms also possess very different skills. Its Guardian Forme is mostly defensive, reflected by its Heart Guard ability and its use of defensive support moves like . Its Guiding Forme is more offensive in nature, reflected by its Spirit Guide ability and its use of offensive support moves like . One thing the two forms do have in common is team support; they both learn moves that assist their partners in double and triple battles, such as . Corubim is also one of the few Pokémon known to have the ability to control aura, with its Guardian and Guiding Formes learning Aura Shield and , respectively. Behavior Corubim is a compassionate and protective Pokémon. It is driven by an inner desire to please others and aid them in times of trouble. It will risk its own health and safety to protect others. It is also extremely trusting and forgiving of others who betray it, but will fiercely defend its trainer or its partners if they are threatened. Habitat According to the myths of the Genesin region, Corubim originally inhabited the Empyrean Kingdom but was stationed at the entrance to the Miradise Garden by to protect it from humans corrupted by Dracanum's influence. Diet As a celestial being, Corubim does not normally depend on physical matter for sustenance; it is unknown if or how it obtains nourishment. Like most Pokémon, however, it will consume berries and vitamins to aid it in battle. In the games Pokédex entries Locations Base stats Guardian Forme Guiding Forme Evolution Trivia * Corubim is the first Pokémon in the Genesin Regional Pokédex. ** This also makes it the first Ghost-type, Flying-type, and dual-type Pokémon in the Genesin Dex. * It is one of only two Pokémon to have the number 000 in any Pokédex listing, the other being Victini. ** Both are event-exclusive legendary Pokémon with a base stat total of 600. * It was originally a /Ghost Pokémon, but was changed after the legendary horsemen were made part Normal-type to avoid having two legendaries with the same type combination. Origin Corubim is based on a , a class of angel often depicted with four heads. Its infantile appearance is a reference to the , a depiction of a winged baby often mistakenly referred to as a cherub. Its position as the guard of the Miradise Garden is a reference to the archangel , a cherub who guards the entrance to the . It also draws inspiration from the concept of a . Name origin Corubim's name comes from cor, the Latin word for heart, and cherubim. Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a legendary trio Category:Pokémon with different forms Category:Pokémon